Cerulean
by kirajuuno
Summary: It all started with Alexandria Drei, a girl who had lost her family upon the fall of Wall Maria was saved by Lance Corporal Rivaille, giving her another shot at life. But the thing is, she doesn't even know who saved her in the first place. Aiming to make it to the top in the military, does she have what it takes? Levi X OC Please R&R! First fanfic made by yours truly. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me. Onegai! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Except Levi, hopefully. Lol kidd.)**

**Please rate and review!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**YEAR 845**

_"Everything went falling in front of my eyes. I cannot bear the pain of seeing my family die in front of my very eyes. As the titan gradually lifts me from the ground, causing pressure on both of my legs, I slowly fade into the blackness, accepting death's invitation right at my doorstep, everything suddenly fainted into white"_

"Ugh. Where am I?" Alexandria woke up to the rays of the sun hitting her porcelain face. Her black hair cascaded upon her shoulders, and her eyes, cerulean blue eyes with the color as deep as the ocean, gradually squinted to adjust to the sunlight. Upon scanning her surroundings, she realized that she was in a small room, with a single chair and desk to across her bed. Her right arm was bandaged up into a sling, and there were bruises scattered all over her legs, with bandages on her left hand. As soon as she saw the said wounds, everything started flashing back at her. The death of her family as well as how she was almost killed by the Titans, slowly came back, flooding her mind. As soon as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, please." Alexandria responded to the female voice.

The door opened with Hanji carrying a new set of clean clothes and bandages.

"So, you're awake now. I hope you had a good rest. It must be tough fighting out there, huh?" Hanji smiled as she sat on the chair across the bed.

"I suppose so." Alexandria replied in monotone, still replaying in her mind the events that happened earlier, before a single tear betrayed her pride.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the subject." Hanji panicked, upon seeing the girl silently crying. She comforted the girl and gave her a hug. "There, there. Don't worry, you are safe now."

Alexandria silently let her tears fall from her face, as she held on to Hanji. At that moment, she vowed that that would be the last time she'd every cry.

….

Meanwhile, Corporal Rivaille and Commander Irvin were discussing important matters in the office.

"So, how many casualties do we have after the breach on wall Maria?" Irvin asked, his voice grave.

"About more or less 10,000 casualties commander. I am afraid that the refugees would be the cause of the food shortage of those living in wall Rose, the Trost district to be exact. However, there were some lone souls who were brought to medical care, presumably those saved by the Survey Corps who just came from the mission" Rivaille replied, showing no emotion on his face.

"I see. How many were brought to medical care?"

"About 10 sir, 6 adult males and 3 females, including a little girl about 12 years old were tended to and taken care of."

"I see. Has the little one lost her family, or were they included in those who were brought to medical care?"

"I am afraid that she was the only one left alive when I found her unconscious, sir. I plan on handing her over to one of the refugees to be taken care of."

"Good job, Rivaille. With that set aside, we shall now aid to the others in helping the refugees. Please assist the others. I will be planning another expedition in a few months' time, as our recent mission has failed. It was also ordered to assemble troops that would be coming back to attempt a retake on wall Maria, along with the other refugees."

"Yes sir."

It has been a year since the fall of wall Maria had happened, with the Titans taking over Shiganshima. The refugees that were brought to wall Rose caused tremendous food shortage, by which the adults and other elders were forced to come with some soldiers to a mission to retake wall Maria. However, it ended up with more than 250,000 casualties, covering almost a fifth of the total population, with only 100 survivors, resulting in tremendous loss.

Alexandria trotted around Trost district, intent on registering to the training for Recon Crops. She had had enough of the Titans messing around with people, after a century of peace, now this. _"But would enlisting in the military make me satisfied? Would it avenge the death of my family?"_

As Alexandria was lost in her thoughts, Hanji popped out of nowhere.

"Oh hello, we meet again! It's been a while now, but I can see that you're in top shape!" Hanji smiled down at the girl, while patting her head.

"Oh thank you very much, miss. I had forgotten to also express my gratitude when you tended to me a year ago. I am Alexandria Drei by the way." Alexandria smiled, as she extended her hand to Hanji.

"Oooh pretty. I am Hanji Zoe, member of the Survey Corps. I am in charge of researching all about Titans you see." Hanji replied cheerfully, with a glint in her eyes as she said the word, _Titan_.

"_Hmm… She seems pretty much interested in Titans." _Alexandria thought, smiling at Hanji.

"And I am assuming that you will be enlisting to the military right now, eh? Well, good luck future soldier! I'll be expecting you in a few years' time. Do your best!" Hanji slapped Alexandria's back enthusiastically, before preparing to wander off.

"Take care, Hanji-san!" Alexandria called out, before enlisting.

It's been about three years after Alexandria has enlisted, and as they were having their practical examination, Keith Shardis, who is in-charge, is busy assessing his students. He started from Armin, up to Eren. And as he got down to Alexandria, his thoughts pondered on what kind of grade he shall give the girl. _"This girl has got the skills and stealth required to be a successful soldier. Is able to dodge and block while giving tremendous amount of offense as needed. However, it is seen in her eyes that there isn't enough dedication needed by a soldier in order to fulfill his duty completely. Lacking dedication, she is seemingly like a killing machine without a heart"_ And at this, the top ten students were announced.

**Graduation Day**

Graduation has finally come; many soldiers have fallen during training, but some still prevailed. Fortunately, Alexandria was one of those who succeeded. They were deemed as the 104th batch of Recon Corps. However, she was not included in the top 10. Much to Alexandria's dismay, she simply shrugged it off and was about to walk away when Keith Shardis called her.

"Alexandria Drei!"

"Sir, yes sir?" Alexandria replied with a salute.

"Congratulations on graduating as part of the 104th batch. However, I offer my condolences on you not being able to be included in the top 10." Keith said gravely.

"It's alright sir, I am now contented that I have graduated without fail. What matters to me most is being able to contribute into saving humanity." Alexandria replied in a firm voice.

"Indeed, however it seems to be a waste. I was about to give you the first place in the top 10, however you still lack dedication soldier. Although you might say that you are determined with your goal, there is something in your eyes that hinders you from using your whole potential. And that is what I want you to discover."

At that point, Alexandria's resolve crumbled down into confusion.

**A/N: So that's it for today… I already uploaded the 2****nd**** one so please do read away~! Please rate and review. Sankyu! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hello~! Now here's the 2****nd**** Chapter. Enjoy. ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin… and Levi I guess. =.=**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Although you might say that you are determined with your goal, there is something in your eyes that hinders you from using your whole potential"_

"What is it that I am lacking? I don't even see any problem within myself." Alexandria thought aloud.

"Lacking what?" Sasha asked. Sasha Braus was a girl from the Dauper village who seemingly had this unconditional love towards food, by which she would even shamelessly steal from the kitchen cupboards just for the sake of it.

"Nothing at all. Sir Keith told me after graduation that I had the skills, but I was still lacking dedication. And I don't even know what that means!" Alexandria exasperated.

"Mmm I don't really know myself, I guess you just have to wait and see then, probably when we start to get dispatched to kill Titans." Sasha replied, with her mouth full of bread.

As Alexandria was laughing, a shout could be heard at the other side of the room.

"But you can't win! You know just how many have been eaten by them. We've lost more than twenty percent of the entire population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them." The voice came from Thomas Wagner, their batch mate. He seemed to be arguing with Eren.

"So? You're just giving up because you think you can't win? It's true; we've suffered only defeats so far. That's because we hardly know anything about them! We can't defeat them using sheer numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we obtained from those battles is our guiding beacon of hope. Yet you'd discard the tactical progress bought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, just to serve yourself up on a silver platter? You've got to be kidding me. I'll kill every last one of them and break free of these walls. That is my dream! Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!" Eren replied with a shout, silencing everyone in the room before walking out.

"That seems pretty intense there, eh? It can't be helped though, seeing how he suffered after he and Mikasa saw their parents die", Mina Carolina said, sympathetically.

"Hmm... I guess so" could be Alexandria's only response.

Eren's speech continued to play into her head, as she was trying to find her resolve, trying to discover by what sir Keith meant that she 'lacked dedication'. By then, she remembered once again what happened to her and her family a few years back.

"_It's been a while know, but it never occurred to me to ask for the person who saved my life. Even as I awoke, I did not have any recollection to who had brought me to medical care, hindering me from the opportunity to thank the person Oh well, I guess I'll save my thanks until I discover who he or she is, along with my resolve." _Alexandria thought. As she was busy walking around the quarters, she took notice of someone at the corner, seemingly staring at her from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Alexandria called out.

By then, a small figure emerged from the corner, turning out to be Corporal Rivaille. At the sight of him, Alexandria felt embarrassed by her behavior and immediately saluted to the lance corporal, although she did not know who he was or what his position was.

"Hmm, I see that you have grown and was able to graduate WITHOUT flying colors, Miss Drei." Rivaille said in monotone, his face expressionless.

Alexandria was surprised at his statement, considering that they don't even know each other nor had she told him her name. However, she still remained civil and replied calmly, "Yes sir. But I am contented with my position. I feel grateful already for being alive and being able to graduate without any hindrances."

"I see. I hope you don't die then. With that small height of yours, no doubt you're at risk. I wouldn't want to see another wasted newbie dying outside the walls." Rivaille replied with a smirk and walked away, before Alexandria could even reply.

"_Now that is just so plain... RUDE! Well, I really am ashamed of his height, since he is only taller than me by barely an inch or two. I'll show him!"_ Alexandria furiously replied before going back to her quarters. She cannot believe that the corporal would say such a thing to her, at their first encounter at that.

A few days later, as she and the others were assembling different equipment and gas tanks at HQ, a loud shout was heard from their superior; wall Rose has been breached yet again by the titans, after the colossal titan kicked open the gate. At this moment, Alexandria felt fear in her system, which was also emanated by her other batch mates. All of them were trembling with fear.

"_I guess this is it. It's either do or die." _Alexandria thought.

"Alex! Too bad we're in a different squad. Please take care of yourself, I really am nervous right now, but we should go out there and show those titans what we've got!" Mina enthusiastically declared, although there was a hint of fear in her voice.

She then hugged her dear friend goodbye.

"Good luck!"

Alexandria then wandered off to fight.

Moments later, only Armin was the one left in their squad. And much to everyone's dismay, everyone was wiped out except him. News spread out, and as it reached Alexandria, who learned the death of her best friend, Mina, went all out in rage.

Alexandria's anger was overwhelming her that she almost lost focus. In her haste, she aimlessly killed several titans in sight. As the heavy rain poured down, she poured out her heart of the pain. She could not bear the fact that her dear friend is now gone.

"_First, my family was lost. Then now, Mina? What more do they want from me?! Is my resolve and dedication in the past not enough that now they have to take my dear friend as well?!" _Alexandria thought furiously, the anger and hatred evident in her eyes.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR TAKING THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE VERY PRECIOUS TO ME!" Alexandria aimed for a nearby 10-meter titan and successfully was able to kill it. 20 kills so far for a cadet.

Since then, Alexandria lost herself in hatred, aiming to kill every single titan.

Months passed by since that incident, with only a few of her friends remaining. But that never stopped Alexandria from chasing her dream to save humanity. And for once in her life, she had finally discovered the dedication that Keith had been telling her all this time; it was dedication. She enlisted with her friends Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, and Connie to the Survey Corps.

"_Don't worry mother, father, Mina. I shall never fail you. I swear with all my heart that I will avenge your deaths by a thousand kills, or probably even more than that. If banishing their existence would be the kill, I'd be willing to do so." _Alexandria swore to herself.

After learning that Eren was a titan-shifter, of course Alexandria was shocked at first, but then accepted the fact that despite the circumstances, he was indeed helpful in sealing the hole in wall Rose which is brought about by the colossal titan. She was inspired as well to Eren's speech way back then, which encouraged her to finally discover her resolve.

The next day, everyone was gathered around the old castle which would serve as their headquarters, not to mention which needed thorough cleaning since it had been inhabited for some time. And much to Alexandria's surprise, Corporal Rivaille was there.

"Welcome, new recruits. I am Lance Corporal Rivaille, or Levi, who will be filling in the place of Commander Irvin, since he is busy planning onto the next expedition that will be held. I commend you for being brave to offer your worthless lives to the Survey Corps, bearing in mind that you may die any moment we go onto missions. There is no turning back now, and here we shall train you to be fit and if some of you are lucky, I would include you in my squad. Now then, I order everyone to thoroughly clean this castle, which would now serve as our headquarters. And by means of thoroughly clean, I meant SPOTLESSLY AND METICULOUSLY CLEAN. Those I catch slacking off and not doing the job properly will be severely punished. In addition to that, I prefer that you call me 'Corporal' or 'sir', never by my first name. That is all." Corporal Rivaille announced before walking down the platform.

"That shorty is a lance corporal?! Oh come on, look at that height of his, I bet he couldn't even hurt a fly! Not to mention that he insulted me of graduating without flying colors." Alexandria thought aloud, surprise getting the better of her.

"Ssh Alex, if he hears you you're dead. He's deemed as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" you know. He isn't nothing." Sasha whispered in fear.

"Well, I don't treat those with respect who didn't give me the respect I deserve. Humanity's Strongest Soldier my— AAH!"

Everyone was stunned as Levi gave a hard kick on Alexandria's back, with her face falling flat on the ground.

"What are you saying, cadet?" Levi scowled, as he pulled Alexandria's bangs up. But Alexandria would never back down, oh no. If she was treated with disrespect, she will do just the same, since she is a strong believer of fairness and equality. She then put both of her hands on Levi's waist and pummeled him to the ground as well.

"I am merely stating facts and words by which I believe, sir." Alexandria coolly replied, emphasizing the word "Sir".

Levi was now greatly pissed off, seeing that the girl did not have any fear for him, he was humanity's strongest soldier for Gosh's sake. He continued to punch Alexandria, by which she successfully dodged. After awakening her senses, the two sparred on hand-to-hand combat, with moves that were almost impossible to see due to fast and quick movements.

"I never knew that Alex was this strong. She could be in par with the Corporal; I can't almost see what those two are doing from the speed!" Eren exclaimed wide-eyed, clearly amazed at the girl, much to Mikasa's dismay.

"Yeah, but if that's so, how is she not included in the top 10? I bet her skills exceed mine." Jean replied in confusion.

"Well that's because she didn't have that much dedication or something, that is why she was put below the ranks." Sasha replied, munching on yet another baked potato.

Soon however, the fight ended with Levi on top of Alexandria, straddling her. His arms pinned Alexandria's hands to the ground, which made it impossible for her to move or possibly execute another move.

"I shall not tolerate any disrespect here, seeing that I am your superior. And with this little stunt you pulled off today, I must say that you may have improved. Although it still wouldn't change the fact that YOU STILL GRADUATED WITHOUT FLYING COLORS. Is that the proper way to thank the person who saved your filthy life?" Levi glared into Alexandria's eyes, his bangs pouring droplets of sweat on her face due to their close proximity. _"Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that aloud. I could've saved that for later, this brat would get full of herself." _Levi regretfully thought.

Alexandria was shocked by this and was about to question further, "So it was you who—"

"You are to run for 5 hours nonstop along the perimeter of the castle headquarters." Levi stood up, cutting her off. "And if I see you even rest or stop for a minute or less, I shall discard the current hours you have put into effort, and start from the top, until you reach 5 hours straight without rest. All of you are dismissed. And Drei, start running. NOW. I will be watching you in a while." Levi walked away, emotionless as ever, glaring at his own clothes which are now stained with dirt and mud. _"Not to mention she dirtied my clothes. Cleaning's gonna be a bitch." _He muttered angrily to himself.

At that moment, Alexandria was left still lying on the ground, dumbstruck.

**And that's the 2****nd**** chapter guys! Please do tell me what you think… I also already uploaded the 3****rd**** chapter btw. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** Chapter's up! Enjoy~! Please rate and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin… and Levi, unfortunately. =.=**

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Alexandria was left dumbstruck, Sasha ran to her and helped her up. "Hey, are you alright? You got me worried out there! I told you not to say that one aloud. The Corporal's pretty adept in hearing you know." Sasha worriedly said.

"Never mind that, thank you for worrying about me anyways. I guess I have to start running now, or else the dwarf's gonna scold me again", Alexandria replied with a sigh.

It was already past dinnertime; the castle was now spic and span spotlessly clean. Everyone was already assigned to their rooms, all except Alexandria, who was still running.

"_As soon as I get the opportunity, I'll kidnap that dwarf and kill him off in the woods, starting from plucking out his eyes, then removing his nails one by one then—"_

Alexandria's thoughts were interrupted as a voice called to her, "Drei, that is enough for tonight. As further punishment, you are to sleep at the stables and reflect on the actions that you have done today. You are not to be given dinner tonight as well. So if you're hungry, save all that shit for tomorrow at breakfast." Levi glared, before walking back into the castle.

Alexandria was left furious; she could tolerate unpleasant things, but she thinks that the Corporal is pushing it a tad bit too far. To compensate for her anger management, she went to a nearby wall and continuously punched it until blood appeared and formed lesions on her knuckles.

"_That bastard, he's always giving me a hard time. Yeah he saved me and everything, and I appreciate that fact. But the way he treats me is just so… unfair. I don't deserve to be treated this way!" _Alexandria aggravatingly thought. "DAMN YOU!" She shouted, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

As she was punching the wall endlessly, Hanji heard the commotion and went to the source of noise, surprised to see Alexandria punching the poor wall, forming cracks. _"Any moment now that wall would fall on her, if she continues punching it", _Hanji worriedly thought.

"Hey."

Alexandria stopped upon hearing Hanji's voice. She turned around, surprised. "Oh, Hanji-san. It's a surprise to see you here" Alexandria blushed, saluting. She was embarrassed to be seen by another person while she was compensating for her anger.

"Punching walls are not going to make a difference you know. Now could you sit down here and tell me what happened", Hanji calmly called the girl, encouraging her to sit beside her by the hay.

Obediently, Alexandria sat and explained, "I don't know why, but the Corporal always picks on me. I just got insulted by what he told me on our first encounter, well in my opinion it seems impolite of him to say something nasty to me when we don't even know each other. On top of that, I just accidentally say aloud my thoughts about him being short and stuff, but he got really mad and kicked me. I believe that it's against my human rights to be kicked without any fair excuse; physical abuse is never the answer just because he was insulted. So I fought him back, but in the end he won and made me run for 5 hours straight without any dinner. And I was then told to sleep here at the stables until tomorrow for breakfast. He also told me to reflect on my actions. But with all due respect, I think he should be the one who should reflect on his actions. He hurt me physically just because he listened to my accidental outburst."

Exhausted and fatigue was evident on Alexandria's face; she was full of dirt and mud and covered with sweat, with little lesions forming on different parts of her body due to her fight with the Corporal moments ago. Hanji pitied the girl, seeing that what Levi did to her was not right, although she wouldn't say that what the girl did was correct either. However, upon assessing the information given to her, there was a sudden glint on her eyes. _"Oho~ Now I see",_ Hanji thought.

"Hmm. To be honest Alexandria, you're the first person he tortured that way. In the past he'd give punishments to cadets, but not as extreme as this. I'm guessing that he has taken interest in you and your skills. And by now he may be probably assessing the extent of your potential. Don't try to think about it too much, if Levi's giving you a hard time, the best revenge is to never show your dismay! Cheer up. I'm sure everything will be well in the morning." Hanji smiled, patting the girl's head. "Oh, I almost forgot, just wait right here. I wouldn't let anyone from the Survey Corps starve from hunger!" But before Hanji could walk away, Alexandria stopped her.

"No, it's okay Hanji-san. I prefer to be fair and follow the Corporals orders. I want to show him how tough I am! If he wants to play fair, so be it. I'll teach him a lesson on what being just really means", Alexandria said, determination evident in her eyes. It was just too much for the older woman to see. Eyes sparkling, Hanji replied before walking away, "Well then, suit yourself cadet. Good luck! Don't forget to just come inside if you can't take the cold anymore, or if you're too hungry. Sometimes, it's not so bad to bend the rules a bit you know."

"Yes ma'am!"

The next day, Alexandria looked pale, dark eye bags encircling both of her eyes. She was also a bit of a clean freak as well, since she could not stand her filthy self; a serious long bath is what she really needed right now, and would happily choose that over breakfast. But her resolve got the better of her, and was determined to keep her head up high and ignore the warning signs of tiredness her body is giving off.

As she entered the mess hall, she was greeted by her friends.

"Hey Alex, are you alright? You don't seem pretty good." Eren approached her worriedly. He was allowed to be outside his cell as long as he had supervision.

"Well that's because she's exhausted, stupid. Try using that puny little brain of yours every once in a while." Jean retorted.

"What did you just tell me?!"

"Oh come on, and now you're deaf?"

As the two continued on with the argument, Mikasa urged Alexandria to sit, assisting her as she walk wobbly, evident that she is in dire need of energy while Sasha fetched her breakfast.

"I am guessing that the Corporal punished you further and gave you a hard time, huh?" Mikasa asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, yeah. He didn't just let me run, he also prohibited me from eating dinner and made me sleep on the stables. Well, I couldn't like, sleep on the stables because I was so disgusted with myself, I haven't taken a bath and everything. Even now, I would prefer to bathe than eat breakfast. It's just so… draining." Alexandria tiredly replied, slumping on the table.

"But still, it is important for you to eat. Especially breakfast, which may give us the primary energy we need. Now, eat." Mikasa said while shoving a loaf of break into Alexandria's mouth.

"Mmmff mmmfkaay!" Alexandria managed to reply with a smile.

After breakfast, Alexandria hurriedly went to the bathroom, with a set of new clothes in tow. She was in extreme need to bathe at the moment. And after having the cold shower seep into her skin, she instantly feels delighted.

"_Ahh… The feel of the dirt and sweat gradually being removed from my body, this is heaven!" _Alexandria smiled with glee.

Feeling instantly refreshed, she hummed cheerfully to herself as she walked back to her room. But she was interrupted by Levi, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I see that you have attended to your needs, Drei?" Levi asked, his face smug.

"Yes, Corporal", Alexandria replied, saluting at him.

"And I assume that you have reflected upon your actions?"

"Oh yes sir, very much so."

"And aren't you going to say something?"

"Yes sir, I would like to thank you very much for saving my life. However, I have reached the conclusion of having no regrets to my actions presented yesterday. I have gained full responsibility and have completely compensated for it and by no means am regretful of what I have done." _HA! Take that, mister shorty. _Alexandria replied smugly, intent on annoying the Corporal.

Levi's eye twitched for the moment, annoyed and surprised at the reaction of the cadet. He was about to press buttons further.

"Well then, I do hope that next time you'll try to think in a rational manner, since I presume that your level of intellectual acuity is less to nothing", Levi replied with a smirk.

"Oh is that so, sir. May I also presume that you are merely at wits' end to insult me, a form of compensation for your loss of words at my latter response?" Alexandria smiled sweetly, triumph evident on her face.

"Why you little—"

But before Levi could even respond, the cadet rushed and locked her room before escaping by the window.

"_HA! Take that you nasty corporal!" _Alexandria cheerfully thought.

Meanwhile, Levi was caught-up with his thoughts; he was surprised at the latter conversation.

"_Once I get to train that brat, I'll definitely show her what Hell is really like. I'll make sure that triumphant smile of hers will crack and break down from her face" _Levi thought angrily, both eyes now twitching with him on the verge of mercilessly murdering the frightened people he passes by with a look.

As he passed by the wall Alexandria punched the night before, now all crumbled to the ground, leaving a weird open space that makes one see the insides of the stable from an outer view; that made him have it.

"WHO THE HELL PUNCHED THESE WALLS TO A PULP?!"

And now, Alexandria's training as a member of the Survey Corps officially begins.

**A/N: So… That's all for now. Please do make any suggestions/comments regarding the story. As of now I'm keeping it in tune with the anime/manga, but a few suggestions would be highly appreciated. ^-^ Please, rate and review; it inspires me to write more. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… Here's the 4****th**** Chapter! ^_^**

**I really appreciate the reviews; it really helped me a lot to put my story up appropriately. Arigatou, MatsuGlare! (^w^)**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Regretfully, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do I own *sobs* Levi. TT_TT**

**Enjoy~!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"WHO THE HELL PUNCHED THESE WALLS TO A PULP?!"

Levi scowled as he spat curses in his mind; he isn't the type to blow-up and show his rage to the world, he simply had it all pent-up inside his system. The corporal stared at the wall, which made a mess on the ground, small gray rocks and crevices scattered, giving an unpleasant sight. _"Not only did the person who did this damage property, the bastard didn't even have the conscience to clean up this unsightly mess." _However, instead of throwing a tantrum and letting his obsessive-compulsive disorder get the better of him, he chose instead to proceed to the commander's office, for further briefing regarding their upcoming mission.

"Come in."

Levi entered the office after knocking, seeing Commander Irvin creating a strategy map that would help them in their mission.

"Good Morning, Corporal." Irvin smiled, still continuing on with his work.

"Likewise. Commander, I would like to confirm the information regarding our upcoming mission." Levi replied, with his bored expression evident as usual.

"Oh yes, I was meaning to call you regarding our new recruits. I am planning on including them in this mission. We are to attempt a retake on wall Maria, with the goal of reaching Eren Jaeger's basement, as he had said his father contained the secrets of the Titans, all locked-up." Irvin replied, firmly.

"I see. But what are our routes of destination? Wall Rose has been closed off, so I am assuming that we pass on either the Western or Eastern side, and go down from there."

"Indeed. I also plan on giving different strategy maps to every individual."

"Why is that?" Levi asked.

"It is for the assurance that Jaeger would not be harmed, let alone kidnapped. His ability as a titan-shifter is most likely sought after by the military police as well, seeing that they are so eager to have Jaeger under their care. Should Jaeger's position be scattered about, the probability of him being abducted let alone his exact location known by his possible pursuers would be at high-risk. And I cannot let that happen."

"Fair decision. So he will be most likely under me and my squad's care, huh?"

"Yes. And it is your responsibility to make sure that Jaeger remains unharmed, and as much as possible he should not transform into a titan should the need arise, that is to cause less commotion and attention."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Rivaille, please do train the new recruits for today. I plan to execute this mission in a weeks' time, so I would like them to be prepared as well."

"Very well, I shall go see them now." Levi replied, before closing the door. "_I guess it's time to teach those brats and help them save their pathetic selves from dying. Today's gonna be a long day." _Levi thought to himself as he walked towards the castle grounds.

…

"Good Morning. For today, I shall assess your skills and competency in hand-to-hand combat. This will help me determine and evaluate whether I still need to train your poor asses off or simply polish it further. As usual, our commander is not able to meet you for he is still constructing our strategic plan for the mission which will be in a weeks' time. By then I expect all of you to be prepared and well-briefed regarding the mission." Levi announced, in bored tones. He already had a bad morning, thanks to a certain someone who pushed his buttons. But he wouldn't let that get in the way, for he is firm when it comes to discipline and responsibility.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The soldiers saluted in response.

"Very well. Now choose a partner and spar with each other seriously. I am not to tolerate your slacking and lame movements in combat, so do not treat this activity like the ones you had in your training. Think of it as an actual situation for you to be able to use your skills to your fullest potential."

The recruits gulped in response. It really was uneasy and tense whenever the corporal was around, no matter how small his height is.

"_Fuck that, he may be small but he sure is terrible." _Jean thought, slightly shivering.

"Oho~ I see that you are scared of the Corporal, huh?" Eren smirked, seeing the uneasy face of Jean.

"Of course not! Why would I be damn scared? If I was that much afraid of dying, I should have enlisted in the Military Police instead. Unlike some other people who needs to be babysat by the Corporal" Jean replied smugly, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?! Well I bet you're not that much strong!"

"What did you just say?! Well let's just see about that!" Jean scowled, as he charged towards Eren.

"They're going at it again" Connie sighed.

"Yeah, all they ever do is disagree and argue with each other anyways" Sasha replied with a shrug, eating yet another half of baked-potato.

"And you're eating another potato." Alexandria made a face, staring at the girl.

"Why, it's so good. Oomf!" Sasha was startled at the sight of the Corporal, glaring at the potato first, then at her crumb-filled face. "So sorry, sir! I am just about to spar with Connie, right? R-right?!" Sasha stuttered and ran towards Connie, who gave a fearful nod.

Mikasa left the scene, grabbing Armin by the arm. "Come on, let's spar somewhere else."

"A-alright." Armin replied, confused.

Alexandria was left with the Corporal once again.

Levi glared at the girl, who didn't seem to have a care in the activity. _"After escaping from me earlier now this brat acts all cocky in front of me? Now, this is the perfect opportunity to test her skills and limit." _Levi thought with a smirk before speaking to the girl.

"And I assume that you do not have a partner, Drei?" Levi asked, glancing around them. Everyone was busy, sparring with each other; all except for Alexandria.

"_Oh no, not again. Ugh. Curses to my friends for leaving me alone with mister shorty." _Alexandria thought with a sigh before putting up her smug face. "I am afraid so sir."

"Well then, since you do not have any partner, I shall spar with you then. Don't bore me with your shitty moves Drei, or I will be forced to give you another punishment." Levi replied in a bored tone. _"Oh how I'm gonna enjoy beating up this brat." _

"_So now you're gonna smirk and act all bored, huh? Well I'm not gonna back down! Let's see who has the shitty moves." _Alexandria thought as she charged towards the Corporal.

Both of them executed flawless moves; for every punch Alexandria gave, Levi swiftly blocked them. All kicks and punches were calculated precisely. For every offense was a readied defense. Despite Levi's disapproval of the girl's attitude, he is still impressed in her skills and potential, deciding to hone it further to perfection. _"It'll be a waste no let this brat's skill stay stagnant" _He thought.

"I guess you're not just all talk, Drei."

"Yes, sir. The same goes to you too." Alexandria replied with a sweat. She really enjoys sparring and combat, especially when her opponent can keep up with her. She feels as if it was a form of relaxation, despite the sweat dripping from her face and the scorching heat of the sun hitting her back.

Their spar ended with Levi giving another hard kick to Alexandria's arm after confusing her with a punch to her abdomen. "You are still too slow in predicting surprise moves, kid. You've got to practice your imagination in unexpected attacks." Levi said, helping the girl up. His anger was now gone; he isn't that childish to bear a grudge anyways. He also felt a bit guilty for pushing it too far in punishing her.

"Thank you, sir. I might as well improve my skills then." Alexandria saluted; she no longer felt pissed off as well after the spar. She enjoyed it overall and was able to learn some new moves from the corporal.

"Very well. I shall now go see the other recruits. Continue practicing or I might as well make you run laps around the castle." Levi replied, before walking away towards Eren and Jean.

"Yes, sir!"

Alexandria sat on the ground for a moment; sitting while the corporal is busy watching the others wouldn't be so bad. She was in a good mood for being able to practice again.

"You seem pretty good in combat, girly." Reiner casually said, before sitting beside her.

Alexandria nodded at Reiner, "You seem pretty knowledgeable as well."

"I guess so. It's surprising though that you're not included in the top 10 of our batch."

"Yeah, but it's fine by me, though. What matters is that my skills would be of use."

"I see."

Alexandria felt curious to why Reiner joined the Survey Corps; everyone is close to him, for he has this brother-like aura that everyone trusts him fully. So she pushed it further and grabbed the opportunity to know more about him.

"So, why did you join the Survey Corps? You'd be better in the Military Police, seeing that you're in the top 5."

"It''s a long story. Let's just say that I want to be there for my comrades, like Jaeger and the others. I've got to keep a close eye on them. How about you?"

"_Keeping a close eye on them, huh. Weird for a guy to care for someone with the same gender as him." _Alexandria silently thought, before shrugging it off. "Well, good luck with that then. I have my reasons, too. I'm a bit to hesitant to share it though."

"I see. Well everyone has their reasons for joining, bearing in mind that being in the Survey Corps is like death latched on to our hearts while walking around every single day."

"Yeah, I gotta go now. The others are probably waiting for me." Alexandria stood up before walking towards her friends.

"Yeah, see you."

…

Nightfall came, and everyone was enjoying their dinner at the mess hall. Eren was put back into the basement, under the orders of the military, leaving Mikasa, Armin, Alexandria, Jean, Sasha, and Connie at the table.

"I am so tired; sparring with the Corporal watching you seems a bit scary, with those dagger-like eyes glaring at you." Connie sighed; everyone was tired from the activity. But it helped them as well, since their moves were improved, and outcomes were executed better, compared to when they were in their trainee days.

"I agree. He's still like a little demon after all, running around with his fork and chasing us poor soldiers." Alexandria replied, deadpan.

"Ssh. I think you better keep it low, Alex. Maybe he'll be around listening elsewhere. Remember what happened last time?" Sasha replied worriedly, while slurping her soup loudly.

"Hmm" Mikasa responded.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he did go pretty easy on me today, compared to the torturing he gave me last night. I also really enjoyed sparring with him; I learned a lot of things." Alexandria smiled.

"You seem to enjoy being here, huh?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, at first I was hesitant, but after discovering my resolve I realized that I am at the right place. What I lacked that time was dedication itself; I had a goal of avenging my loved ones, yes. But it wasn't still enough. I have to do things wholeheartedly if I want to consider myself as a true soldier."

"Very well said, I also think the same too as well. At first I considered living the easy life, but after seeing someone very important to me die made me change my mind." Jean replied, a blank expression on his face.

"_I guess he's still referring to Marco." _Alexandria thought before standing up. Well, all we can do now is move forward." She replied with a smile. "I've got to go guys. I still have to find my assigned room since I wasn't able to do so last night." Her friends nodded in response.

As Alexandria was passing by the hallway, she took notice of how bright the moon was. _"Ah, such a pretty moon tonight. It reminds me of the nights I used to spend with mother and father as we gaze upon the stars." _Alexandria thought, reminiscing. She cannot deny the fact that she still misses her family very much, after all these years. She was an only child; so her parents were able to have their full attention to her. They were a simple family who lived poor, but lived it to the fullest. She and her father would practice combat in the fields as they gathered firewood, while her mother taught her basic things such as cooking, being neat, as well as socializing with others. They were really one happy family. Alexandria's cerulean blue eyes shone in the moonlight, seemingly sparkling like diamonds. Although the pain she feels never ceases to go away, there's still this spark of new hope that pushes her to move forward.

"_I promise I won't fail you." _

…

Unknown to the girl, Levi watched her from afar, pondering in his thoughts. _"Why did I save that brat anyway? I guess I am still too caught-up in valuing humanity." _He was still in deep thought when Hanji tapped him on the shoulder.

"Still watching from afar, Levi? She's a pretty good girl, huh?" Hanji asked, eyes sparkling. She had this certain fondness for the girl.

"Indeed. I plan to include her someday in my team, along with Ackerman. She still needs additional training though. I would certainly not put that talent of hers to waste, no matter how shitty she may be." Levi nodded in approval.

"Just don't go too hard on her, alright? She punched the wall in the stables last night out of anger you know, you should be gentle on her. See you~" Hanji replied before walking away.

At that moment, Levi's left eye twitched in irritation. _"Just as I was about to look in a different light regarding that brat, I guess I better teach her what discipline is. And the importance of cleanliness as well!" _Levi muttered under his breath before walking towards the girl.

"DREI!"

**A/N: That's it for now. What will Levi do to poor Alexandria next? Please do review and rate! Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated as well. ^_^ Tee-hee, this is my longest chapter so far, I guess. Please continue reading and wait for the next chapter. Ja-ne~! *u***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's the 5****th**** Chapter. I guess I'll be updating often, since these ideas continue to cram inside my mind. XD**

**Gaah. Currently down with the cold…**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Sadly, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin… and Levi. =_=**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"DREI!"

Alexandria was startled at the Corporal's voice; her deep thoughts escaping her mind.

"Yes, Sir?" Alexandria asked, saluting.

"Were you the one responsible for the crumbled wall by the stables?" Levi asked, eyes glaring straight at Alexandria.

"_Uh, oh"_ Alexandria thought. "Yes, Sir. It served as one of the many forms of my compensation and anger management" she replied firmly, cold sweat slowly trickling down her nape.

Levi walked closer to her until they were inches apart. _"Oh shit. His eyes are twitching, I'm so dead now" _Alexandria thought worriedly.

"No sir, I am by no means able to mend the broken wall, since I am not accustomed to mixing cement and gravel, for that matter." Alexandria gulped. She knows that she is wrong this time, and yet she can't help but fight back.

"_Damn, this brat still gets the nerve to answer me. She may be strong but she sure has a fucked-up attitude" _Levi thought in irritation. "Five laps around the castle grounds. NOW." He said in a forcefully calm tone, pointing to the castle grounds while struggling to maintain his indifferent and bored composure.

This time, Alexandria conceded in defeat, knowing that it was her fault for damaging property. "Yes, Sir"

As Alexandria started running, Levi set his irritation aside, and started to contemplate on their upcoming mission. Although he is deemed as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier", he can't help but think about the risk they will be in, let alone including the new recruits in the dangerous mission. As cold and merciless the corporal may be, deep down inside he still cares deeply for his comrades. And every time one falls down, he can't help but feel a pang of pain in his heart; it isn't easy losing someone, especially if they were part of the team. _"I can't let those soldiers die on me. As far as casualties are concerned, it is the corps goal to keep them at minimum" _Levi thought. _"And that is why as early as now I should be on the lookout for potential soldiers that have the skill and knowledge in killing the Titans; someone who could possibly be in par with mine. The brat's pretty good, assuming that she has high stamina and dexterity, judging from what I made her do last night, our sparring a while ago, and this" _Glancing at Alexandria. _"However, Ackerman is a good choice as well; although she tends to act on impulse and recklessly as long as that bratty Eren is concerned. Both of them are possibly worthy for my squad, with the help of additional training. That dope-eyed blondie could do as well, for having high intellectual acuity that would be very helpful in strategic planning; though his physical offense and defense is shitty crap."_

He was then cut-off from his reverie as Alexandria jogged towards him, panting.

"The five laps are now done, Sir."

"I see. Now you shall sleep again in the stables." Levi replied in monotone.

"But sir—"

"No buts. You have damaged property and would not even compensate for it. And presuming that you are so keen in being just and fair, bestowing this punishment upon you would be deemed righteous is it not?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alexandria was at a loss for words, hearing the Corporal's reasoning was right. But she was fed up sleeping in the stables, even though she just stayed there for a night. She wouldn't be able to take the scent of the hoses' excretory waste for another night, let alone the dirt and mud inside the stables. _"I guess I've got no choice but to figure out how to fix the stupid wall." _she thought, sighing.

"Sir, I changed my mind. To be fair, I guess I'll just fix the wall after all. In exchange, I would like to sleep in a proper room tonight. Fair deal?" Alexandria calmly said, despite the panic she feels inside.

"Very well then. You won't be sleeping in the room unless you patch up the damn wall at all costs." Levi simply said before walking away.

Alexandria slumped to the ground. Even though she is smart, she certainly has no idea regarding mending broken walls, or anything of the sort. "I don't even know what to mix!" she sighed; she is almost at the brink of losing hope.

"Mix what?"

Startled, Alexandria turned around to the direction of the voice. "Oh Jean, I didn't see you come."

"Now why the long face? Did the Corporal make you do some shit again?" Jean asked, sitting beside Alexandria.

"Not really. He just told me to mend the wall I broke by the stables. I don't know what to do with it; I don't even know how to mix cement and stuff." Alexandria sighed.

"Well, for starters, let's see how severe the damage is." Alexandria nodded, following Jean. As they neared the stables, both were surprised at what they saw.

"Holy shit, did you just do that Alex?!" Jean asked, wide-eyed and clearly amazed at the crumbled wall.

"Err… I guess so. But I don't remember smashing it to pieces last night. It had several cracks on it though." Alexandria replied, biting her lower lip.

Jean was staring hard at the wall, brows furrowed. "Well, I'm guessing this wall is made of drywall, since you were able to make it crumble so easily; unless if you're really strong, which is also a possibility."

"Ugh. I don't even know what kind of wall this is." Alexandria said, exasperated.

"But if it is concrete, we should mix some cement, stones, and bricks. But god-knows-where we'd get them." Jean thought harder, then suddenly exclaimed, punching his right fist on his left palm. "Ah, I know!"

"What?"

"We could mend it using another alternative, something aside from plastering cement on it!"

Alexandria though hard for a while, then suddenly her eyes lit up. "I know! We could just cover it up with plastic or something in the meantime."

Then we'll just scout for tool and mixtures in the market once we have the time."

"Or… we could just ask Hanji-san." Alexandria added helpfully.

Jean nodded in approval. Soon after finding a large plastic covering in the kitchen and some nails and hammers in the tool shed, they started covering up the wall.

"Uh, Jean… Thank you so much." Alexandria mumbled while hammering the nail in place.

"For what?" Jean asked, continuing on hammering.

"For helping me. I was so stressed out a while ago that I couldn't even think of an alternative plan immediately."

"Naah, it's nothing. I just saw you slumped to the ground as I was walking to my room; it made me curious." Jean responded, smiling.

Alexandria smiled back. "So how are you feeling?"

"Feeling what?"

"I don't know, about Marco? You seemed to remember him during our conversation at the mess hall a while ago." Alexandria fidgeted, suddenly regretting what she said. _"Shit, I think I hit a soft spot at the wrong time."_

Jean suddenly paused.

"Jean, I'm sorry I—"

"No, it's okay." Jean smiled. "It's just that it seems a bit sad that no one was there when he died. He really means a lot to me, saying that I was this great leader; that I was weak, but it made me great for I could understand what the weak feel. That idiot, he rushed to save me when my 3D Maneuver Gear malfunctioned during the fall of Trost."

Alexandria stayed silent. Memories of her dear friend Mina came rushing back.

"But of course, even though I feel sad for the guy, life goes on. Like you said, we have to keep moving forward, fighting for what they died for. Well, Marco would always be remembered, since he is like my best friend and fellow comrade. That is why it is my responsibility to avenge his death and live up to his expectations, that I am indeed a great leader as he says." Jean replied firmly.

Alexandria patted Jean's shoulder gently. "Yeah, I guess so. I also feel the same for Mina as well; but that wouldn't stop me from achieving her goal— no, everyone's goal; the reason why all of us are still fighting for humanity." She looked up on their finished work. "There, it's done!"

Jean smiled in response. "Thanks, Alex. You helped me relieve this heavy feeling on my chest. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem."

…

The next day, Alexandria was able to sleep peacefully in her assigned room, which was shared with Mikasa and Sasha.

"_Ah, now that is a good sleep. I feel very refreshed!" _Alexandria smiled thoughtfully as she turned off the alarm clock. Sasha was just barely awake while Mikasa was already out of the room as Alexandria proceeded to the bathroom, clutching her set of clean clothes.

Meanwhile, Levi visited the stables and was surprised to see that the broken wall has been covered up. _"Well, I guess that brat had a brain after all. The work is neat as well." _He thought smugly, inspecting the neat plastic covering nailed to the wall.

As he was secretly admiring the work of Alexandria, and Jean, unknown to him, Eren popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Corporal, what are you doing?" Eren asked, gazing at the direction of the mended wall.

"It's none of your business. And aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? Training starts in five minutes, you little piece of shit." Levi snapped.

Eren gulped and slowly backed away, running off to Alexandria and Mikasa upon seeing them.

"_Today's gonna be another long, damn day…" _Levi sighed, before going to the platform.

…

"Alright you morons, now we're gonna see if you are adept and skillful in the use of the 3D Maneuver Gear. It is vital that we soldiers should master the said skill, since it serves as our agility and essential partner in defeating those shitload of Titans. You will now go to the forest and slay the improvised titans me and my squad members put up. I shall then evaluate you can kill single-handedly, and how you'd handle them as a group. I am only giving you ten minutes. Now, go!" Levi commanded.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The recruits saluted before running off to the forest.

Alexandria felt ecstatic as she used her 3D Maneuver Gear. _"Now, this is relaxing." _She cheerfully thought, appreciating the continuous breeze hitting her face, as well as the way her hair whips back and forth, for every movement she takes.

As soon as she saw a 'titan', she slayed it in a clean manner. Her cuts are precise and her movements were swift and uninterrupted, moving around gracefully and stealthily like a cat. The Special-Op members at guard were impressed. "Man, that kid would definitely be picked by Levi Heichou." Auruo said blankly, pointing at Alexandria.

"Yeah, but look at Ackerman as well. They are truly amazing girls." Petra added, admiring Mikasa. She was graceful as Alexandria, successfully slaying titans in a clean manner as well.

After ten minutes, Levi was done assessing and evaluating each recruit. "All right, time's up!"

As soon as the recruits returned to the castle grounds, everyone was partially exhausted, yet had fun at the same time.

"Ugh. I only slayed 25 titans in ten minutes." Eren sighed, lying down on the ground.

"Bastard, he slayed 25 while I got 24." Jean thought. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Ne, how about you Mikasa?" Eren asked his foster sister.

"I'm not telling." She silently replied, much to the group's dismay.

"Now, that's not fair. Well, I only slayed 8, that's because Sasha always gets in the way." Connie grumbled.

"But I was so hungry that I wanted to hurry up. Hmm, now this bread is good." Sasha munched, bread crumbles spreading on her mouth.

"Well, how about you, Alex?" Eren asked, looking at her as she played with the flower she picked up in the forest moments ago.

"Hmm, I can't tell. I forgot." Alexandria replied matter-of-factly, plucking at each petal. "Hey, I think it's break time now guys."

Levi instructed them to have a break, which is to be followed by cleaning duty afterwards, before walking out.

Moments later, he was now in Commander Irvin's office, gazing out the window.

"Rivaille, what are the stats of the recruits?" Irvin asked, piling up the files on his desk.

"I already evaluated them, and I think they just need some more polishing. Everyone was able to slay the titans single-handedly and performed well as a group. However, I have also taken notice of some certain soldiers." Levi replied in a bored tone.

"And who are these soldiers?"

"Ackerman, 40 kills. Braun, 31. Kirchsten, 24. Jaeger, 25. Braus, 23. And Drei, the brat who surprisingly had the most kills, 48."

Irving paused for a moment before responding, "I see. Drei and Ackerman could be trained as well and be put in the rear of the formation in our upcoming expedition. I believe that they will be able to assist should the need arise."

"Very well." Levi replied, Alexandria subconsciously popping up in his mind.

…

Day in, day out, the recruits endlessly trained and studied in the morning, while in the afternoon they were briefed regarding the mission before proceeding to cleaning duty. Levi watched his soldiers from afar, constantly taking notice and interest of Drei, subconsciously. He still feels annoyed at the girl, but at some point, even just a little, she has earned a bit of his respect. Levi appreciated the fact that there were still some soldiers left who can be relied on in a team when things start to go out of hand. As he was busy watching Alexandria, he saw Eren emerge from the hallway, approaching the girl.

"_So that little nitwit is close to the brat, huh."_ Levi thought. He continued to watch the two until he saw something that made him feel a tinge of irritation for some unknown reason. Eren sparred with Alexandria, who almost toppled over her while laughing due to getting out of balance. Alexandria then stood up, helping Eren stand, which was countered by Eren, who chose to spar continuously and have his revenge for losing, pulling her to the ground before pointing the wooden dagger at the girl's neck, their faces seemingly inches apart.

"_Maybe a little too close." _Levi glared in annoyance. It normally wasn't disturbing to see them close to each other, which in fact was far apart, only though to be close due to the far view. However, Levi felt otherwise. He felt that there was probably something that irked him as he saw the two together, but he can't exactly pinpoint the cause.

"_Hmph. It's probably that brat getting on my nerves again; or that shitty Jaeger for going out of his cell immediately without coming to me first, even though he is supposed to train." _Levi annoyingly thought before walking away.

…

The night before the expedition came. Alexandria was walking along the hallway, and stopped once again, gazing at the moon that shone so bright, sprinkled with stars scattered under the night sky, giving a calming glow.

"_Tomorrow's the big day, mother, father, Mina. I promise I'll do my best to stay alive and avenge your deaths." _She thought firmly, feeling the cool breeze caress her face. She was enjoying the moment in solitude when suddenly a voice from behind her spoke.

"Lights out at 10, shithead. Go to your room now."

"_Ugh. The little demon decided to pay a visit again." _Alexandria thought, sighing. "Yes, Corporal. But could you please give me a moment or two? It's only 9:50; I still have 10 minutes to spare." She replied calmly, saluting at the man.

"I don't care. Go to your room now."

"With all due respect sir, but the answer is no." Alexandria replied, looking up at Levi in the eye. She was indeed, 9 inches shorter, much to her dismay. "It isn't _fair_." She added, emphasizing the word _fair_.

"_Now this brat gets all cocky on me again, huh?" _Levi thought, his left eye twitching, before silently pulling the girl up, carrying her on his shoulder, and walking towards her room.

Alexandria was surprised by the gesture and fought back. She didn't want to be carried around, let alone be bossed around when she was merely relaxing in solitude, not to mention following the rules as well. She kicked wildly while punching the Corporal's back, in an attempt to get off.

"Please put me down, Sir. I would not like to waste my now remaining 9 minutes kicking and punching you so you'd put me down." Alexandria hissed in annoyance.

Levi simply ignored her plea and continued to walk. Her kicks and punches didn't affect him one bit, tightening his grip on the girl's waist.

"_This brat has been constantly popping up in my mind for no goddamn reason at all and it's getting on my nerves." _He angrily thought. Ever since day one, Alexandria has often annoyed the Corporal, never failing to sarcastically fight and answer him. Levi, being a bitch himself, lashes out back. Although they always fight like cats and dogs, Levi somehow has taken a liking and interest to the girl, not just because of her skills and prowess, but also due to her strong and cheeky personality that annoyed every inch of his system, and yet at the same time, peculiarly piqued his attention, by which he still hasn't realized up to now.

Alexandria's patience suddenly wavered to nothing. "If you don't want to put me down Sir, I'll resort to other measures." She threatened.

The Corporal simply raised his eyebrow and tightened his grip further without responding.

Mustering up all her strength and willpower, Alexandria bit Levi's right should hard, so hard that it would bear reddish teeth marks that it would be visible for some time.

"_What the fuck did this brat just do?! It fucking hurts!" _Levi's inner thoughts screamed. However, he still showed no response of pain and maintained his bored composure, which irked Alexandria further.

Alexandria then bit harder, her saliva slowly trickling down Levi's shirt; and that was when she crossed the line.

"Stop drooling on my shirt, it's disgusting." Levi turned his head to Alexandria and glared, yanking her teeth out of his shoulders and dropping her on the floor, by which Alexandria countered by flipping and landing on her feet.

She smiled triumphantly at the Corporal before smirking. "I guess the Corporal has to change clothes now, huh, since he can't even stand a teensy bit of saliva spreading out on his shirt."

"Shut up you brat; it's disgusting. Don't you have any femininity remaining in your filthy self?" Levi scowled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the slime off his shirt while staring at it as if it's some contagious disease. Now he was more pissed off; no one can make him angrier than Alexandria could. He silently shouted profanities to the girl in his head, and after remembering her closeness with Eren, he bluntly added, "And I don't want you getting close to Jaeger."

Alexandria was startled at his reaction, crossing her arms. "Now why is that, sir?"

"Because I said so."

"Not a good enough reason."

"_Now, I am at my limit." _Levi thought, his blood now boiling, but he didn't let it show.

"Jaeger needs to be near me at all times. You, off all people should now that basic fact, considering his ability to change into a Titan. I don't want him getting near you for I want him by my side. Now go inside your room before I make you sleep again in the stables." Levi replied in monotone, pushing the girl inside before slamming the door shut. _"The stable punishment is getting pretty common; and I think the shit I said sounded so wrong. The damn brat might misinterpret it." _Levi thought, before walking back to his room. _"And I should really take a bath, my shirt stinks." _He annoyingly added.

Alexandria processed the information for a moment, as she leaned by the door. _"Hmm. So the Corporal doesn't want me near Eren, huh. Now why is that?" _she mused. She recalled every words Levi said a moment ago, before slapping her forehead with her right palm, smiling with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, now I know. Corporal Rivaille likes Eren!" She exclaimed, waking Mikasa up after hearing the word, "_Eren"_.

"What did you just say?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Alexandria simply smiled mischievously and turned to Mikasa. "I think the Corporal just confessed to me that he likes Eren, because he told me to keep my distance from your little brother"

Mikasa could only let out a silent gasp, leaving her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in disbelief.

**And… That's it for the 5****th**** chapter! Now, what do you think Levi meant by what he said? :O**

**Levi: Hey, you retarded author. What do you intend to imply by writing that line under my voice?**

**Juuno: *sweat drops* Uhh… Err… *Runs behind the corner before Levi's blades hit her***

**Please rate and review; it inspires me to go on with the story. ****ありがとう～！＾－＾**


End file.
